Poor Unfortunate Soul
by ChibiVampirePanda
Summary: (Little Mermaid AU!) Feferi goes to make a deal with the Witch of the Sea.


_Chibi: Okay people, let me know if you want a full story for this because honestly all I've listened to these past two days is Poor Unfortunate Souls. (I blame Once Upon A Time.)_

_But the rules of this one shot are:_

_Feferi is Ariel._

_Eridan is Sebastian (cause I think he's more Sebby than Flounder)_

_My OC is Ursula. (Cause I don't want to make Meenah or Cronus an evil sea witch.)_

_On With The Show~!_

…

"Come in! Come in my dear! We mustn't lurk in doorways. It's rude; one will question your upbringing." Nyneve the sea witch called as she swam forward, bright violet-ish scales glinting in the low light. She landed with a practiced ease as Feferi came forward to meet her. The witch gave her a pleased smile before turning towards her vanity and browsing the items laid across it. Her hands fell on a comb and she began raking it through her wild black and purple hair. The princess watched those nimble fingers work the knots. "Now I hear you have a thing for this... human. This prince fellow. Not that I blame you, he is quite the catch. Well, angelfish, the only way you'll get what you want…."

"Is to become a human like him. Can you do it?"

Amethyst eyes lit up as Nyneve turned to Feferi. "My dear sweet girl, that's what I do! I help unfortunate merfolk like yourself… it's practically what I live for! Poor souls with no one else to turn to..."

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch_

_But you'll find that nowadays_

_I've mended all my ways_

_Repented, seen the light and made a switch_

_True? Yes!_

Nyneve gave another sickly sweet smile as she whooshed past the princess and raked her finger through Fef's own auburn colored hair.

_And I fortunately know a little magic_

_It's a talent that I always have possessed_

_And lately, please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf_

_Of the miserable, lonely and depressed_

The sea witch swished herself over to the omninous bulging thing coming out of the cave wall. With a wave of those skeletal white fingers, it opened and Feferi realized it was a cauldron like the palace kitchens held, except this one emanated something foul that made her cower. This wasn't right... she should have stayed with Eridan…

But the witch had the poor princess in her clutches as she summoned images of miserable merfolk like herself, their glum expressions drawing her attention forward.

_Poor unfortunate souls_

_In pain_

_In need_

_This one longing to be thinner_

_That one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes, indeed_

Nyneve gestured to each one with a pout and settled her hands on the cauldron edge, keeping her amethyst eyes locked with Feferi's own rose colored ones. The images shimmered and the mermaid and her counterpart changed shape, embracing with joy. The witch smiled once more as the princess swam closer, obviously intrigued.

_Those poor unfortunate souls_

_So sad_

_So true_

_They come flocking to my cauldron_

_Crying, "Spells, Nyneve please!"_

_And I help them?_

_Yes, I do_

The two images stayed together and happy until they noticed those eyes staring down at them.

_Now it's happened once or twice_

_Someone couldn't pay the price_

_And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals_

They twisted and fell away, silently crying out in pain as the two were ripped apart. Nyneve's lips fell into a displeased frown with Feferi's own expression of horror. She swished around to the princess and grabbed one of her hands comfortingly.

_Yes, I've had the odd complaint_

_But on the whole I've been a saint_

_To those poor unfortunate souls_

The grip on her hand became painful and Feferi gave the witch a startled look.

"Now listen closely dear. I will make you a potion that will last three days. Get that, three days! You have to make princey fall in love with you in that time… that is, he's got to kiss you." Nyneve guided the princess towards her cauldron as she explained things to her. "It can't just be any kiss either… it has to be the kiss of true love. If he doesn't kiss you by sunset on the third day… you'll turn back into a mermaid. You'll also belong to me."

If that didn't send warning bells ringing and Eridan in the back of her mind screaming 'no' then something was wrong.

"Have we got a deal?"

"If I become human, I'll never be with my father or sisters again." Fef withdrew her hand and looked down uncertainly.

"True! But you'll have your man. Life's full of tough choices, innit?" Nyneve seemed to mock her as she approached her cauldron again. "Oh - and there is one more thing. We haven't discussed the subject of payment."

"But I don't have any –"

"I'm not asking much. Just a token, really, a trifle…." Nyneve waved her hands around as she talked, but she was quiet for a moment before turning to meet the mermaid's eyes. " What I want from you is . . . your voice."

"But without my voice, how can I –" Needless to say the princess was surprised. The only way Sollux would know it was her was if she sang to him! Without her voice-

"You'll have your looks! Your pretty face! And don't underestimate the importance of body language!" Nyneve cackled as the cauldron began to glow.

_The men up there don't like a lot of blabber_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore_

_Yes, on land it's much preferred_

_For ladies not to say a word_

_And after all, dear, what is idle prattle for?_

The witch was practically gleaming with pride as she started tossing ingredients inside the glowing cauldron and odd colored smoke came out. Feferi couldn't draw her eyes away from the process of the potion.

_Come on, they're not all that impressed with conversation_

_True gentlemen avoid it when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and fawn_

_On a lady who's withdrawn_

_It's she who holds her tongue who gets her man_

_Come on, you poor unfortunate soul_

_Go ahead!_

_Make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy woman_

_And I haven't got all day_

_It won't cost much_

_Just your voice!_

She kept throwing things into the bubbling thing; vials of bright liquid, jars filled with odd creatures she had never seen before and- was that a jellyfish? Did she just grab a jellyfish bare handed? This really was a witch!

_You poor unfortunate soul_

_It's sad_

_But true_

There was a flash of light and suddenly Feferi was facing a golden colored scroll, words scrawled elegantly and a fish bone near the dotted line at the bottom that was meant to be written with. Nyneve peeked over the top of it and smiled.

_If you want to cross a bridge, my sweet_

_You've got to pay the toll_

_Take a gulp and take a breath_

_And go ahead and sign the scroll!_

The princess made up her mind and grabbed the fishbone, giving the scroll one more look over before signing her name across the line as the witch practically screamed her joy…


End file.
